


Connected As One

by AbsterStories



Series: Connected As One [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, JJ centric, Jemily - Freeform, Jennifer has an interesting back story in this fanfiction, Will add more tags along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsterStories/pseuds/AbsterStories
Summary: Emily and JJ are just starting to get to know each other as a couple when a new case brings back things long buried for JJ. Things that could cause her to loose herself. Will Emily be able to help her through? More importantly will JJ let her? A Jemily story. See inside for Warnings. Please be aware this story is an alternate universe cannon divergence story.This was originally started back in 2016 and posted on Fanfiction.net, I'm slowly uploading all my stories over to this forum and do intend to finish them.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, team friendship - Relationship
Series: Connected As One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737154
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Two Months

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis: Emily and JJ are just starting to get to know each other as a couple when a new case brings back things long buried for JJ. Things that could cause her to loose herself. Will Emily be able to help her through, more importantly will JJ let her?
> 
> Pairing: JJ/Emily. Established already, will be flashbacks to show how this happened and early stages of their starting relationship.
> 
> JJ: In this story JJ is 24 same age as Reid in season one, which is when this is set.
> 
> Emily: In this story Emily is 29, 5 years older than JJ, she has been with the team for a while now.
> 
> Warnings: Femslash from start. Later chapters may become darker with mentions of suicide, as well as child abuse, rape, eating disorders, etc (guys this is criminal minds). Any chapter that has any of these subjects or others in them will having a warning at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> As previously mentioned, this story was first posted on Fanfiction.net back in 2016, I am re-uploading and adding it here on this forum and do plan to finish the story, I'll be uploading chapters on here one by one making edits where needed for spelling, formatting etc (sorry if I still miss some typo's, we all know I suck with them with the dyslexia but I am trying). I'll try to add a chapter every week so by the time I've posted all the pre-written ones I will have finished all the ones still needing to be completed :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, sadly, nor its characters, if I did Will would have never existed (sorry buddy), this has been written for fanfiction purposes only.**

**Criminal Minds – Connected as One.**

**Chapter One – Two Months.**

" _So."_

" _So…"_

" _You and me, here now. Got to admit I really didn't think this would happen."_

" _Well Garcia really didn't leave much of a choice, did she?"_

" _True. But still, you could have backed out after."_

" _I didn't want to."_

" _Really?"_

" _Really."_

" _Hmmm."_

" _Stop it."_

" _Stop what?"_

" _Trying to profile me."_

" _I'm not!"_

… _._

… _.._

" _Okay fine! Maybe I am? It's just I really didn't think you would say yes to going out with me."_

" _Why wouldn't I?"_

" _Well I honestly couldn't tell if you liked me for starters, or if you even liked my 'type'."_

" _I wouldn't be here if I didn't would I?"_

" _Well as you pointed out Garcia didn't leave much room for any other option, but you could have declined after we left."_

" _Would you have preferred it if I did?"_

" _No! God no! I'm glad you're here. I just really didn't think it would ever happen."_

" _Well Garcia obviously thought the same thing too."_

" _I thought she was trying to kill me, locking me in a cupboard with you going all postal, till I realised what she was playing at."_

" _I don't do well in small spaces okay!"_

" _Haha, you don't have to tell me twice. By the way nice moves! How did you even manage that in that small a space?"_

" _I'm so sorry about that! You took me by surprize! Is your shoulder okay?"_

" _It'll be fine, my ego not so much. Although it's improving slightly seeing as I scored a hot date with a beautiful blonde."_

" _Oh really? Any one I know?"_

" _I think you know her pretty well. Think you would hit it off with her well….damn! Excuse me….Prentiss?...Yeah Hotch….Jayje?...she's with me….yeah I'll let her know….okay see you soon._

" _Let me guess? Wheels up?"_

" _Wheels up."_

A phone ringing in the background brought Emily out of her memory daydream, she looked to her left and saw that Hotch was now walking around his office on the phone, currently making arrangements for the jet to be ready for the next case.

Turning her attention back to the origin of her daydream, it seemed like only yesterday they went out for dinner on that eventful first date, not that it lasted long with them being pulled in on a case. However for Emily it was the start of something amazing, the best two months of her life so far to be exact. Watching JJ in her office now, Emily couldn't help but smile to herself in amazement at how she got to be so lucky to be able to call the beautiful blonde her girlfriend. She was falling in love fast and for the first time in her life she was not afraid to admit it, because when she looked into JJ's eyes and saw her with her walls and shields down she could see the blonde felt the same way about her as she did for her, they were _connected as one_. They both still had so much to learn about each other as friends and partners, Emily knew that, she was just glad that JJ was now open more to sharing her past and to trusting her. It had taken Emily the best part of five weeks to get JJ to tell her why she didn't 'do well' in small spaces as she put it. It turned out she actually had a full grown fear in that she was claustrophobic due to being accidentally locked in a small closet for nearly an entire day in a childhood game of hide n seek that had gone wrong. Very Wrong.

Looking around the bullpen Emily noticed that while she had been busy in her memories and observing her girlfriend Hotch and the other members of their team had already gone, obviously having gone to get there go bags in preparation for the case, leaving only herself and JJ in the building when they too should be getting ready. Frowning, Emily pushed off the handrail by the steps she had been leaning on and made her way towards the blonde's office. Getting closer she could see JJ was sat in her chair, her shoulders drawn in tight, a nervous habit Emily had noticed of which was usually something JJ did when something on her mind was troubling her. Seeing this Emily made her way into the office and closed the door too, but not completely shut, something she had learned that helps to ease JJ's fears of being 'boxed in' as the blonde had described it to her. Walking up to JJ, Emily murmured a quiet _'hello'_ to warn her she was coming before wrapping her arms around JJ from behind and gently kissing the side of her cheek.

JJ jumped, startled, before placing her hand on top of one of Emily's that rested at the base of her neckline while relaxing into her girlfriends embrace.

"Sorry Em, got lost in my thoughts for a moment." JJ said, releasing a long sigh and leaning further into Emily.

"The case?" Emily inquired, standing back up straight so she could place her chin atop of JJ's head, swaying them both gently side to side.

"Kinda" JJ replied vaguely, before taking Emily's hand in her own and standing.

"We should go, the jet will be ready soon, we can talk later?" She said with a smile, hoping Emily wouldn't press the issue right now.

"Later, sure." Emily said with a nod, her own way of letting JJ know they will talk more later as she had suggested. She returned JJ's smile before murmuring a quiet _'come one.'_

Enclosing her hand round JJ's, Emily pulled softly, leading them both towards the office and out of the door towards a new case.

Both girls left quietly with an uneasy feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

Something was different with this case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, same as original bar a few edits for spelling grammar and format. Please let me know what you think :)

**Chapter Two - Tybee Island.**

JJ tensed while looking out the window of the jet.

This was a long flight.

Even though the jet was spacious it did nothing to ease her anxiety of feeling trapped.

Of feeling boxed in with no way out.

On shorter flights she was fine, she could busy herself with making coffee for the team and debriefing with them ready for the case. However they had already debriefed two hours ago and had been ordered by Hotch to get some rest before landing.

Looking around the jet JJ could see that Hotch was going over the file again reading up ready for the case. Morgan was laying down listening to music on his iPod, on one of the sofas at the back of the jet near the toilet door where Emily had disappeared to a few moments before. in the background she could hear Spencer and Gideon chatting quietly behind her while playing chess. Looking back at Hotch sitting opposite her on the other side of the jet, JJ couldn't help but think that was what she should be doing too.

Re-reading the file, getting ready to be Agent Jennifer Jareau, Media Liaison of the BAU in the FBI.

She found though that she couldn't. Her mind was uneasy as she knew far too much about this town they were going to already.

Tybee Island, Georgia, south-eastern America. Population 2,990. A small island near Savannah. Known for the Ty-bomb of 1958, an accidentally dropped bomb by U.S air force in a botch up training exercise. Known by many in Savannah as a peaceful beach get away. Very little crime, until now.

There had been some small crimes before but not like this case.

However, Tybee Island had a few more facts for JJ.

It was her mother's favorite holiday destination, or it used to be. It was where JJ was conceived. It was the last place that her whole family had been together, their final family holiday. She knew she should have told Hotch, or Gideon, or even Emily that this place was personal to her but she couldn't tell anyone.

Tybee Island was the last place her family were truly happy, she didn't want to take that from her memory.

Not now, not ever.

She had to think of something to do, something to stop her mind dredging up past memories, some welcome, some not.

Something to stop her already frayed nerves from fraying further.

_Coffee!_

Coffee was good, took at least 20 minutes to make on the jet, which would be another 20 minutes gone. Looking down at her hyper-actively, nervously, bouncing legs JJ could tell she may have already had one cup too many.

_One more wouldn't hurt though right?_

"You're okay Jay, half an hour and we will be landing." Emily said as she sat down beside her girlfriend having just returned from the toilet.

Emily placed a hand on JJ's knee stroking up to her thigh gently, careful to not stoke her hand up to high though. Only two weeks ago had the whole team found out about their relationship and with Hotch and Gideon's help they had managed to convince Strauss that their relationship would not affect their jobs, neither of them wanted to give Strauss or their team any reason to doubt them. They both tried to be as professional as possible in front of their colleagues and friends, especially when on a case.

Emily watched as JJ closed her eyes taking a deep breath, willing her body to relax, before opening her eyes again and turning slightly to face her.

"You're okay." She whispered giving JJ's thigh a gentle squeeze before turning her hand palm up, smiling softly as the blonde took her hand in her own holding on tightly and nodding.

"Half an hour right?" JJ asked moving closer to Emily, laying her head gently against the taller girls shoulder, trying to draw comfort from her girlfriend to help relax her nervous aching muscles.

"Half an hour." The brunette confirmed gently, kissing her girlfriends blonde head of hair and rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with her thumb.

* * *

Six hours later JJ tiredly run her hands through her hair before picking up her pen again and tapping against the page in her notebook she was using to draft what she was going to say at the press conference tomorrow. Sighing, she looked up through the window of the office that she was using, to see that in the room next to her all the team minus Gideon were also currently working on the case.

She was nervous.

Doing this press conference tomorrow would be risky, they didn't have all the information yet. They weren't one hundred percent ready, she wasn't ready, and that always came with risks.

A knock on the door drew JJ out of her thoughts, she looked behind her to the door to see Agent Gideon walking in the room, closing the door too so it was only open ajar behind him.

"You've been quiet today." Gideon noted taking a seat opposite the blonde.

"I just want to get this right." JJ said, frowning as she looked down to her notes.

"You will. You always do." Gideon replied folding his hands on top of one another on the table.

"It's good." Gideon started, waiting for JJ to look back up from her work. "That you let Emily help you on the plane." He finished.

"I'm sorry sir, I know that was unprofessional." JJ said her eyes widening. "Wait…what do you mean help me?"

"Don't panic, you weren't unprofessional at all. We all need to draw comfort from each other now and again, especially when dealing with a phobia." Gideon said with a small smile.

"How did you know?" JJ said looking to the window towards Emily, did Emily tell him after she trusted her with a part of herself she didn't want others to know?

JJ hated people knowing her weakness.

Emily knew that.

"She didn't break your trust. I've known for a while. I guess I'm just good at my job." Gideon replied with a small laugh, watching as the blonde turned back to look at him and chuckled to herself.

"Damn profilers!" She said jokingly, shaking her head which in turn only caused Gideon to laugh more.

"I'll leave you to it." Gideon said with a smile before standing to leave. "Oh... and Jayje?" He continued, getting the girls attention while leaning against the door frame. "Don't shut yourself off in here all night. We have a busy day tomorrow, it doesn't take a profiler to notice that you're not yourself today. Nor to tell that Emily is worried about you." Gideon finished.

JJ sighed, knowing she had been caught, but also feeling upset that she had caused her girlfriend to worry when she did not mean to.

_"_ You let her help you on the plane, maybe she could help you with what is troubling your mind?" Gideon suggested lightly before leaving the blonde to her preparations.

"I wish I could, but I barely trust myself with it." JJ whispered after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, reviews fuel me! And I always love to hear what people think :)


End file.
